Erik Eagle
(Milieu) |Numéro = 16 (Raimon) 7 (Licornes) |Elément = Bois |Equipe = Raimon Licornes (Saison 3) (WII) Shin Sekai Senbatsu Sélection Mondiale (Wii) |Voix = Alexandre Crepet (FR) Yuuki Kaji (JP) Thibaut Delmotte(Film, FR) |Début Jeu = Inazuma Eleven |Début Anime = Episode 019 Episode 037 (GO) (flashback) }} Erik Eagle (一之瀬 一哉'', Ichinose Kazuya'') est un personnage de la série Inazuma Eleven. Il était milieu pour Raimon dans les saisons 1 et 2 et devient le principal joueur des Licornes dans la saison 3. C'est un très bon ami de Mark Evans, ainsi que de Bobby Shearer, Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp, Kevin Dragonfly de Silvia Woods et de Malcolm Night. Profil Fichier:UCshot7-1-.pngright |-|Inazuma Eleven = *"Ami de Silvia en Amérique. Tout le monde le croyait mort..." |-|Inazuma Eleven 2: Tempête de Feu et Tempête de Glace = *"Le super milieu est de retour. on le surnomme "le magicien du ballon". '' Apparence Il possède des cheveux bruns qui se lèvent vers le côté droit de sa tête, avec des grands yeux noirs, des cils sur le côté et des sourcils bruns. Il porte l'uniforme des Raimon et des Licornes. Quand il était petit, Erik portait un T-shirt marron et blanc. Il porte aussi sa tenue d'hôpital. Sa tenue décontractée est composée d'un t-shirt vert avec un gilet orange et un pantalon bleu. Personnalité Il est très gentil avec tout ses coéquipiers et il est assez modeste. D'après lui, il faut toujours profiter lors d'un match. Il a la même passion que Mark, mais leur seule différence c'est qu'Erik va toujours devant suivis par les autres alors que Mark reste toujours avec ses coéquipiers qu'il soient faibles ou non. Il devient très sérieux lors de la saison 3, surtout lors du match contre Inazuma Japon. Sa présence sur le terrain en compagnie de ses coéquipiers américains ainsi que son talent est vitale pour toute son équipe. Anime right|189px Saison 1 Erik est un des meilleurs amis de Mark. Avant son arrivée, Raimon comptait déjà ses amis d'enfance : Bobby et Silvia. Il leur avait fait croire qu'il était mort suite à un accident où il s'était fait écraser par un camion en sauvant un chien car il ne voulait pas que Bobby et Silvia le voit dans l'état où il était. Après cet accident, il a enchaîné les rééducations pour pouvoir un jour rejouer au foot.On le voit entoure de Raimon quand il apercoit Sylvia et lui fait un calin affectueux. Son retour est une grande surprise pour Silvia et Bobby. Erik décide ensuite de recréer la supertechnique du "Tri-Pégase" avec Mark et Bobby5 mais il n'y parviendront que grâce à l'aide de silvia. Il s'intègre dans l'équipe en un rien temps. Il a prévu de retourner au Etats-Unis mais finalement, il restera avec Raimon car l'esprit de cette équipe lui plaît beaucoup. Lors du match contre Kirkwood en demi-finale du Football Frontier, le Tri-Pégase s'est transformé en Phénix pour passer la Scie circulaire de Malcolm Night. thumb|left Saison 2 Erik fait parti de l'équipe qui affrontera l'une des équipes de l'Académie Alius: la Tempête des Gémeaux. Il développe une super technique qui s'appelle la Danse Ardente. Plus tard dans leur affrontement contre Epsilon, les Raimon iront dans un parc d'attraction pour vérifier s'il y aurait un centre d'entraînement. Erik croisera Suzette Hartland qui tombera amoureuse de lui. Durant toute la série, elle ne cessera pas de lui appeler "Mamourthumb|left|Erik avec [[Sue Hartland]]". Sue l'emmena dans la crêperie de sa mère. Il assiste à une dispute entre elle et sa mère en silence et goûte à la crêpe amoureuse préparée par son amante. D'après la coutume, il fut donc obligé de préparer des crêpes durant le reste de sa vie et de fonder une famille avec Sue. thumb|première apparition d'Erik. Willy proposa alors se faire un match de foot contre les joueuses de l'Académie des Trois C, pensant que des filles comme elles devraient être inférieures aux garçons. Leur style de jeu gracieux mènera l'équipe féminine 1 à 0 mais au final, les filles se feront battre 4 à 1. Malgré tout, Sue continuera à le suivre. Elle s'entraînera avec les garçons et rejoindra l'équipe de Raimon en tant qu'attaquante, avant le match contre Epsilon. Lorsqu'il découvre que Xene est le petit frère de l'entraîneuse Schiller, et que cette dernière souhaite à l'équipe d'aller au Mont Fuji, Erik refuse de la faire confiance avec la plupart de ses amis. Mais il finit par y aller avec toute l'équipe. thumb|Erik dans la saison 1. thumb|left|Erik avec Bobby et Sylvia quand ils étaient petits. Saison 3 Après la glorieuse victoire contre l'académie Alius, Erik retourna chez lui en Amérique avec Bobby. Il est vu dans un avion, après le match de sélection. Avant la recontre de "Inazuma Japon" et les "Licornes d'Amérique", il passa un coup de téléphone à Silvia pour lui demander de venir seule. Quand Silvia était à son point de rendez-vous, Erik voulait lui parler de l'accident quand il était plus petit. Il dit qu'il risquait de ne plus jouer parce que l'accident lui avait laissé de graves séquelles mais il n'eut pas le courage s'en alla avec un mensonge. Silvia, qui le connaît très bien, s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui et va ensuite voir Bobby pour lui demander ce qui se passe chez Erik, mais celui-ci juge mieux que ce soit Erik qui lui dise et ne lui dit donc rien. Lors du match attendu, la première manageuse surprend Bobby et Erik qui étaient en train de parler de l'accident. Ils révèlent donc la vérité, que Mark découvre lui aussi à la mi-temps. Cinq minutes avant la fin du match, Erik fut remplacé, pour le bien de sa santé. A la fin du match, il jura à Silvia qu'il l'emmenera aux Etat-Unis pour qu'elle puisse voir son 1er match en tant que joueur professionnel, avant de se faire opérer. Son amie sait que tout ira bien pour lui et qu'il réussira à surmonter son danger. Inazuma Eleven GO Il n'apparaît que dans le flashback d'Alex Zabel après sa conversation avec Sol Daystar. Alex se rappela de ses actions extraordinaires lors du match qui opposa Inazuma Japon aux Licornes, ses voeux et sa situation qu'il jugea similaire à celle de Sol. Arion Sherwind parle aussi de lui à certains de ses coéquipiers devant Silvia, ce qui lui fait rougir. Recrutement Inazuma Eleven A partir du match contre Kirkwood, il est possible de le recruter en se rendant à l'hôpital avec Bobby dans les 4 premiers joueurs de l'équipe. Il est également possible de le recruter après le match. Inazuma Eleven 2 Après avoir perdu quelques joueurs de l'équipe dû à la surpuissante Tempête des Gémeaux, il peut être recruté avant de partir en voyage à Nara avec la Caravane Inazuma. Il est dans la gare, en compagnie de son ami, Bobby. Parlez-lui puis il vous rejoint. Si vous ne le recrutez pas et que vous partez tout de même avec la Caravane, vous pouvez faire une recherche par nom et retrouvez-le à la gare. Il sera obligatoire de l'avoir pour compléter le chapitre de Sue. Inazuma Eleven 3 Il est peut être recruté via la machine à transfert en choisissant les Licornes. Pour cela, il faut les battre en match amical, et donc de terminer le jeu. Il sera sur le terrain du collège Raimon. Il faut avoir Mark Evans dans son équipe de défi. Il proposera trois défis. Stats Les stats sont au niveau 99, sans entraînements spécifiques. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'PE': 154 *'PT': 197 *'Frappe': 79 *'Puissance': 60 *'Précision': 76 *'Défense': 64 *'Vitesse': 63 *'Endurance': 53 *'Hargne': 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= '''Forme Raimon' *'PE': 127 *'PT': 113 *'Frappe': 70 *'Puissance': 60 *'Précision': 75 *'Défense': 54 *'Vitesse': 63 *'Endurance': 53 *'Hargne': 61 ---- Forme Licornes *'PE': 130 *'PT': 128 *'Frappe': 79 *'Puissance': 60 *'Précision': 72 *'Défense': 64 *'Vitesse': 63 *'Endurance': 53 *'Hargne': 71 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'PE': 124 *'PT': 162 *'Frappe': 96 *'Maîtrise': 92 *'Précision': 98 *'Défense': 101 *'Vitesse': 113 *'Endurance': 82 *'Interception': 72 *'Chance': 75 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= *'PE': 122 *'PT': 142 *'Frappe': 121 *'Maîtrise': 136 *'Défense': 102 *'Interception': 83 *'Précision': 119 *'Vitesse': 112 *'Endurance': 66 *'Chance': 81 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Forme Raimon *'PT': 160 *'Frappe': B *'Défense': C *'Puissance': C *'Vitesse': B *'Précision': B *'Arrêt': C ---- Forme Sélection Mondiale *'PT': 160 *'Frappe': A *'Défense': B *'Puissance': B *'Vitesse': B *'Précision': B *'Arrêt': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Forme Sélection Mondiale 2 (Sekai Senbatsu Kai) *'Frappe': A *'Défense': B *'Puissance': B *'Vitesse': B *'Précison': B *'Arrêt': B ---- Forme Raimon *'Frappe': B *'Défense': C *'Puissance': C *'Vitesse': B *'Précison': B *'Arrêt': C ---- 2ème forme Raimon *'Frappe': B *'Défense': B *'Puissance': B *'Vitesse': B *'Précision': A *'Arrêt': B Supertechniques |-|Anime= (avec Jude Sharp) (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans/Malcolm Night) (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) (avec Jude Sharp et Axel Blaze) (avec Mark Kruger et Dylan Keith) |-|Inazuma Eleven= |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Forme Licornes Forme Raimon |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= (Avec Mark Evans et Bobby Shearer de Raimon 1 avec 50% de Lien, puis utilisable avec Malcolm Night) (Avec Mark Evans et Bobby Shearer en Raimon 1, avec 75% de Lien, puis utilisable avec Malcolm Night) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Supertactique *'ST Roulement de Tonnerre' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Mixi Max Parfait *'MIMAX Bobby Shearer' **'TAL Efficacité' Galerie Ichinose VS Endou.jpg 180px-Aki and Ichinose.png Ichinose kazuya-1-.jpg 601px-Ichinose GO game cutscene-1-.png 642px-Ichinose, Domon ep28-1-.png 638px-Domon n ichinose on the plane-1-.jpg 120px-Young Ichinose in his team shirt while still a child-1-.png 180px-Ichinose having a check up.png 130px-Ichinose in tcg-1-.jpg 830px-Ichinose vs endou.png 326px-Ichinose Transparent.png 446px-Raimon vs Chaos.png 180px-Ichinose in Raimons uniform.png Erik Kruger et Dylan.png Erik's Sprite 2.png Erik Eagle.jpg Erik ea.png Erik.jpg Notes *Il est surnommé "le magicien du ballon rond". **À noter que durant l'épisode 40, il est appelé le "Sorcier des terrains". *Son talent "Second Souffle" en japonais "ふっかつ!" (Fukkatsu!) fait référence à son apparition devant l'équipe de Raimon, et qu'il était censé être mort. Il est également comparé à un phénix puisqu'il renaît toujours de ses cendres. *Il ressemble a Olivier Atton du manga Olive et Tom. *Avec Raimon il forme un bon duo de milieu de terrain avec Jude Sharp. *Erik est amoureux de Silvia, et non de Sue. *Dans Inazuma Eleven GO, il est comparé à Sol Daystar par Alex Zabel. *Il sera marier avec Silvia dans la saison Go ; Arion parle de lui comme étant "Tonton qui habite en Amérique". *c'est un des meilleur milieux et meilleurs joueurs aussi bien de l'anime que des jeux Navigation en:Ichinose Kazuya Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage GO Catégorie:Raimon Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Raimon B Catégorie:Sélection Mondiale (Wii) Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Numéro 7 Catégorie:Numéro 16